Makai Ball
by Evil-Queen-Charlotte
Summary: As the new King, Enki decided to hold a ball for all demons.
1. Chapter 1

Kuro had just came inside Kageryu's temple with the mail. She grabbed her letter, which she surprisingly had, and gave the rest to Shas so he could dispense it to the rest of the people. She walked into her room, threw her letter on her bed, and started working on something on her computer. Later, after dinner, Kageryu came in Kuro's room.

"You have to get up early, for you, tomorrow to go shopping with us for Saturday," she said.

"Why what's going on Shatterday?" asked Kuro not taking her eyes off the computer screen.

"Read the letter you got and you will know what is happening Saturday," said Kageryu and she left. Then later that night Jin came into Kuro's room and sat down in his chair by Kuro.

"Willyoubemedatefortheball?" mumbled Jin blushing slightly.

"What ball?" asked Kuro looking at him weirdly. Jin sighed and grabbed the letter off of her bed.

"Readit," he said. Kuro opened the letter and read it as instructed to do.

"Do I have to go?" whined Kuro.

"Yes, andmebemakingyou."

"Do I have to wear a dress?"

"Yes, tomorrowwe'regoingshoppingforourclothes."

"But I don't do dresses!"

"NordoesKetsu, shelockedherselfinsideherroom. Sowillyoubemedate?"

"Fine," and Kuro sighed. She turned her computer off, threw the letter onto her desk, and laid down on her bed. Jin then flew over and landed next to her sitting Indian style with his back against the wall.

"I don't want to get up early," complained Kuro some more.

"Itisn'tsobad, Jin'llwakeyouupifyouwant," suggested Jin.

"If you want," said Kuro.

"FinethenJinwill," and he did a goofy smile at Kuro. She just reached up and ruffled his hair.

"You're such a kid."

"Andyou'resucha…vampire," tried Jin. Kuro just looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "Butthat'swhymelovesyou!" and he hugged her.

"Thanks…?" responded Kuro.

"Will you two shut up and go to sleep!" yelled Kageryu from the room next door.

"Tell Jin that," said Kuro.

"Hey!" said Jin.

"Just shut up!" yelled Kageryu. Kuro went to sleep and all was peaceful, at least for the night it was.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning at 9:00 A.M., Jin went into Kuro's room. He then removed the covers and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder and he walked down the hall.

"Thanks Jin I really appreciate it," said Kuro sarcastically.

"Noproblem," replied Jin putting Kuro on the ground. Then Kageryu came over seeing that Kuro was awake.

"Thanks, Jin, now get in the shower. You have ten minutes and if you are not out by then I'll send Jin in to get you," threatened Kageryu. Kuro left to go get some clothes. Ten minutes later Kuro hadn't come out so Kageryu, Reayn, Yusuke, and Kuwabara were trying to shove Jin in the bathroom, but Jin was resisting.

"Itjustisn'tright," he said holding on to the wall as the four shoved.

"Aw come on Jin it is just a bit of fun," said Yusuke (KJ: Pervert)

"I did warn Kuro," said Kageryu.

"Can't let her down," said Kuwabara.

"Mebenotgoingin," protested Jin. Then Kuro opened the door and Jin fell backwards. Kuro was prepared for this and she caught him before he hit the ground.

"I'm ready, fun's over," said Kuro as she put Jin on his feet. They walked back to the living room and saw everyone else just hanging around there.

"Finally ready?" asked Cheru.

"Yes," said Kuro.

"What are we going to do about Ketsu?" asked Kurama.

"I dunno," said Kageryu. Just then they heard a scream come from Ketsu's room, then she came running into the living room and she hid behind the couch.

"Ketsu did you take your medication?" asked Bake. She didn't respond she just reached over the couch and pointed down the hallway. Then out of Ketsu's room came Koenma.

"What are you doing here?" asked Hiei.

"King Enki has asked me to give all of you your tuxes and dresses for the ball," said Koenma walking into the living room.

"You mean **you** picked them out?" asked Kuro.

"No, King Enki did, don't worry I think he got it perfect," he 'reassured.'

"That isn't every reassuring," said Cheru.

"Just come with me," said Koenma.

They arrived at his office and saw dresses and tuxes along the walls. They were on hangers that had each of their names on them.

"Please grab yours and make sure it is too your liking and the right size" said Koenma sitting at his desk. The group just looked at each other then walked over to their outfit. "You are the guests of honor so you will have to have the first dance, those with a partner that is. Here are your partners and when your dance lessons are. And here is your schedule for Saturday, have fun bye," said Koenma.

"Wait what do yo-" started Yusuke but he was cut off by the door being slammed in his face.

"How rude," said Kuro.

"I like my dress. I would TOTALLY wear this" said Ketsu holding her dress up. (A/N: that was a direct quote)


	3. Chapter 3

It was after dinner and everyone was in the living room playing Dance Dance Revolution. They had their partner list so they decided the partners should go against each other.

"Jin and I'll go first," said Kuro standing up. They walked up to the mats and they both picked standard. Kuro picked the song and they started. Soon Jin started trying to knock Kuro over with wind but she barely stayed up. Then during a jump, Kuro timed it so that when in was in the air she shocked him.

"WHOA!" yelled Jin as he hit the wrong arrows.

"Haha!" yelled Kuro as she hit the right ones.

"It is so funny watching them play DDR," said Yusuke laughing.

"It is entertaining," said Kurama chuckling slightly. Kuro and Jin continued blowing and shocking each other. Once the game was down it was a dead tie except for one extra point gone to Kuro.

"Aww, Jinlost," said Jin dropping his head.

"Hey cheer up you still get to lead on Shatterday," said Kuro.

"True,' said Jin and he followed Kuro to her room.

"So who are all of the couples again?" asked Shas.

"Reayn and Yusuke, Kuro and Jin, Yukina and Kuwabara, Mukuro and Hiei, and KJ and ?" said Baku. "The others are just hanging around."

"Which means at the food table," said Bake.

"I have a question," said Kuwabara, "why is Jin always in Kuro's room?"

"Wow, you really are a baka," said Ketsu.

"It's because he likes her, why do you think he asked her to the ball?" asked Cheru.

"Really? Someone actually likes Kuro in that way?" asked Kuwabara.

"Yes," said KJ. "I'm going to bed, 'night." And she left. Eventually everyone followed suit and went to their own rooms.

"YoushockedJinprettyhardthatlasttime," said Jin as he rubbed a red spot on his arm.

"Well you almost made me fall onto Kuwabara," said Kuro.

"Thatwasfnnny," said Jin with big goofy grin.

"So where else did I shock you?" asked Kuro as she flew and landed next to him on her bed.

"Mostlymearm, butyoudidgetmestomach," and he held up his shirt showing his red stomach.

"Aw, want me to kiss and make it bet?" asked Kuro sarcastically.

"Wouldyou?" Kuro just rolled her eyes and rested her head on Jin's shoulder.

"I declare you my official pillow," said Kuro yawning.

"Luckyme."

"Irish luck," said Kuro and she closed her eyes, soon falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning when Koenma arrived everyone was awake except for one. Care to guess who? Well you're wrong it was Reayn that was still asleep, but Yusuke woke her up.

"Want to know how I did it?" he asked everyone. Kuro then shoved a boiling hot cinnamon roll that she just made into his mouth.

"No one cares, Urameshi," said Kuro taking a seat in the air next to Jin.

"So your lessons will be at 1:30 P.M., and tonight the guys will be staying at Yusuke's apartment," said Koenma.

"Why can't you make the girls leave?" asked Kuwabara.

"Because this is Kageryu's temple and it is rude to force her out of her own home," said Koenma promptly.

"Der," said Kageryu.

"I knew that," said Kuwabara.

"No you didn't," said Hiei.

"Anyway, dance lessons at 1:30 and Baku you're going to be Kageryu's partner for the lessons, bye," sand he dispersed.

"…okay…" said Shas and everyone looked at him. "What?" Then everyone just left and did whatever till 1:30. They left and arrived at the dance studio. Some elderly youkai helped them and brought them to their teacher. He was a kitsune youkai, wearing spandex and did I mention he was gay? Oh well he is.

"What a group of youkais and humans, come over into the light so I can see the guests of honor better," he said leading them into the light and he put his hands on his hips. He then lined them up shoulder to shoulder and examined each by going down the row.

"Tough girl, rawr!" he said to Reayn and both her and Yusuke tightened up, about to punch him. "Short but cute," he said about Kageryu and she glared at him. "Your ex-highness," he said bowing to Mukuro. "Such a shy, cute girl," he said to Yukina. "Love the hair and you stare is **so** frightening, oh," he said to Kuro and Jin put a hand on her shoulder to prevent her from knocking the lights out of that guy.

"Crazy and wild hair, cute horn, and the best bod," he said winking at Jin who grew afraid, very afraid. "Mr. Slick/ Cute," he said to Yusuke and Reayn and Yusuke had the same reaction as before. "Another shorty, but I love that black spiky hair (A/N: Yay for hair cement)" he said to Hiei who made a fist. "Oh now you're just plain ugly. However did you get you're hair like that?" he asked Kuwabara and everyone cracked up, even Yukina giggled slightly.

"Ah, shut up it's not funny," complained Kuwabara.

"Come, come," said the instructor clapping his hands. "Now another short one, but you're just a replacement," he said to Baku.

"Oh, poor, Baku," said KJ.

"Now come on everyone form a circle in dancing positions with you're partners," he instructed. Everyone put their bags down and grabbed their partners and formed a circle. The kitsune then went up to each of them and 'helped' them with their positions.

"Ugly, closer to shy girl," he said to Kuwabara and Yukina, and they moved closer.

"Crazy hair, hand on waist of lovely hair," he barked at Jin and Kuro, and Jin moved his hand to her waist.

"Too close, tough and slick, you need air to breathe," he said to Yusuke and Reayn and they took a step back.

"The midgets get it right," he said as he indicated KJ, Baku, and Hiei. "Now we will do a waltz. Follow the beat. I will be in the middle showing you the correct way to do it. JURI!" he yelled and the fish announcer form the finals in the Dark Tournament came out.

"Juri?" asked Yusuke shocked.

"I guess the announcing job **was** too hard for her," said Kageryu smirking.

"Duh, thanks to your team!" she said pointing an accusing finger at Yusuke.

"More dance, less talk," said the instructor and he played the music. Everyone started 'dancing'. "Stop! I see I've got my hands full," he said shaking his head.


	5. Chapter 5

That night the guys were all at Yusuke's house and the girls were at the temple. The girls are better so we'll start with them.

They were sitting around the living room drinking root beer (A/N: beer beer beer, he he beer) and eating Pringles. Ketsu was flipping through the channels on the TV when Kuro put down an empty root beer bottle. Reayn stared at it.

"I have an idea," said Reayn.

"Let's have juice," said Ketsu, KJ, Cheru, and Kuro.

"No, let's play truth or dare, spin the bottle version," said Reayn.

"We've done that," said Kuro (A/N: See my 'Playing Random Games')

"But this time the guys aren't here," said Reayn.

"Fine, we have nothing better to do," said KJ.

"Ketsu turn the TV off," said Cheru. Ketsu obeyed and turned it off. Reayn put the empty bottle on its side and she spun it around. It landed on KJ.

"Crap, dare," said KJ.

"Hmm…shove the rest of these Pringles in your mouth," said Reayn as she handed an almost full container of chips.

"I don't want to turn into Bake," complained KJ.

"Do you want us to help?" asked Kuro and they all got an evil look in their eyes.

"Okay, okay I will," said KJ. She the tilted the container and shoved the chips into her mouth. Reayn the looked at Kuro who smiled back. Kuro then brought out her camera and took a picture of KJ with her mouth bulging with chips.

"HEY! Delete that picture," yelled KJ finishing the chips which took quite a while.

"Nope, next Christmas card picture, muwhahaha," said Kuro hiding the camera.

"Just spin," said Cheru. KJ then spun the bottle and it landed on Kuro.

"Muwhahaha," laughed KJ.

"Truth," said Kuro.

"Chicken," mumbled Reayn.

"No, I'm just too lazy to get up," said Kuro.

"Fine, do you plan on being Jin's girlfriend?" asked KJ.

"That'd be the day. Kuro with a boyfriend, HA!" said Ketsu.

"That'd be scary," said Cheru.

"Well, I dunno, I like him and all though," said Kuro like it wasn't a big deal. Then the others gasped and there was utter silence. "Yea, yea, yea go on and laugh," said Kuro, no one did. They all stood up and walked over to Kuro and gave her a big hug.

"Get OFF!" yelled Kuro shoving them off.

"We're so proud of you," said Reayn.

"Whatever," said Kuro and she spun the bottle.


	6. Chapter 6

(Jinspeak: the art of talking really really fast with an Irish accent and referring to yourself in third person)

The guys were just lounging about in Yusuke's apartment, talking about random things.

So Jin, when are you and Kuro gunna hook up?" asked Yusuke.

"What?" asked a confused Jin.

"Oh come on we know you like her, and clearly she likes you," stated Yusuke casually.

"Yea, she only let's you in her room, and KJ, but that's because she has too," said Baku.

"Admit is Jin, you like her," said Kurama.

"Okay…melikesKuro," said Jin blushing a bit.

"HA! I knew it!" yelled Yusuke.

"You're all a bunch of girls the way you gossip," said Hiei.

"Shut up, Shorty McAfroboy," said Kuwabara, 'I'm so thankful to KJ for thinking of that."

"Who do you think she is going to the ball with?" asked Kurama changing subjects.

"I don't know. My guess would have been Hiei, but he is going with Mukuro," said Yusuke.

"It'll be a big surprise that's for sure," said Bake with his chips.

"Hey I want some chips," said Ryuujin as he reached over for some.

"What do you think the girls are doing?" asked Yusuke.

"Talking," said Kuwabara.

"That's all they ever do," said Hiei.

"So what food will they have at the ball?" asked Bake.

"Well it is the King of the Makai, so it shouldn't be too bad," said Baku.

"I can't wait for the ball," said Yusuke.

"I bet you can't Urameshi," said Kuwabara.

"Yea, it'llbefun!" said Jin as both he and Yusuke did a goofy grin.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning the girls woke up to someone slamming a door. They crawled out of bed and went to see who it was.

"Kokou?" asked KJ, "what are you doing here?"

"Yea, shouldn't you be getting ready for the ball?" asked Cheru.

"I was told to get ready with you guys," said Kokou.

"Oh…okay," said Reayn.

So get your dresses and what not and let's get going. We'll get breakfast on the way there," said Kokou heading toward the door.

"On the way to where?" asked Kuro but she remained un-answered.

They got their stuff and left the island with the Queen of the Makai. After a while the girls arrived at a very fancy spa.

"Here we are," said Kokou.

"A spa?" they said in unison.

"Oh hell no," said Kuro trying to fly away, but Ketsu held onto her jacket.

"Well don't just stand out here all day," said Kokou leading them into the spa.

That day the girls were pampered and prepared for the ball that was to happen that night.

Mean while, the guys met up with Koenma and King Enki.

"You guys want to go to a day spa too?" asked Enki.

"The girls went to a day spa? Then Reayn better not be angry," said Yusuke.

"Let's go to a hot spring," suggested Kurama.

""Good idea," said Koenma and they went to a hot spring.

Once there the guys just lounged about being the lazy asses that they are. Once they finished with being lazy they got their tuxes on. They all looked, dare I say this, dashing, except Kuwabara but we know how that goes.

They all got into a limo and were silent for most of the ride until Jin started talking.

"It'stooquiet!' said Jin.

"Yea," said Baku.

"Aw, come on I was trying to imagine Reayn in her dress," yelled Yusuke.

"Well you'll see it soon so it doesn't really matter," said Hiei.

"Shut up Shorty-" started Kuwabara but stopped when Hiei had his sword against his throat.

"You want to finish that?" asked Hiei. Kuwabara just gulped and shook his head 'no'.

They then arrived at the palace where the ball was to take place. They got out of the limo and walked into the main entrance. There were all different demons there and they were all mingling about. Kurama spotted Yomi and Shura (A/N: Hatori and Hiro/ Young Akito same voice actors) and walked over to them. Bake, Baku, and Ryuujin immediately ran over to the food table. The others stood in the entrance way waiting for their dates. Then seven very beautiful, young girls walked in. Kokou had disappeared when they got out of the limo. The guys then looked up in awe.


	8. Chapter 8

There stood the girls in their elegant dresses. Kuro stood on the side arms crossed. She was wearing a long black and red dress, with a corset and see through sleeves that were cut down the middle and hung at her side. Cheru was wearing a light green dress with long sleeves, elfish style. KJ had a dark purple spaghetti strap dress with long black gloves; there was also a long sparkly, purple, see through train. Ketsu's dress was a black dress with long sleeves, adorned with a dark green corset. Reayn had a black and white Chinese style dress that had a gold dragon run up the side. I can't imagine Mukuro in a dress so we'll stop there.

The guys immediately ran up to their dates, well Hiei walked. Cheru went off with Ketsu over to the food table with Bake, Baku, and Ryuujin. KJ was looking around trying to figure out her date was. Much to Kuro's discomfort, Jin then glomped her.

"Youlooksobeautiful!" he shouted.

"Yea, yea, yea," said Kuro shoving him off.

"WhataboutJin?" he asked. Kuro looked him up and down, and then ruffled his hair.

"You look nice, but you're still the same Jin," said Kuro.

"Thanks, heyKJ, stillhaven'tfoundyourdate?" he asked KJ as she walked past.

"No, this is annoying," said KJ.

"Tell me about it, look at me! I'm in a fucking dress," Kuro said lifting up the sides of her dress.

"But you look good," they both said in unison, except Jin was a little faster.

"Would everyone please make their way into the ballroom please," said Yomi.

"Here we go," said Kuro and soon the entrance was empty and the ballroom full.

"Ladies and gentleman, demons and humans, I give you your King Enki and Queen Kokou," said Yomi. Everyone clapped and the two emerged from behind a curtain. They took a seat in the two throne type chairs at the front of the room.

"Welcome and thank you for coming to the first annual Makai Ball!" shouted Enki. There were claps and whistles around the room, but was soon quieted down by Enki. "Before we begin the dancing, I have a few announcements. First, would everyone tune their attention to the doors in the back." Everyone looked back and the doors slowly began to open. Once all the way open there stood two men wearing tuxes. There were gasps around the room except from two people.

"Daddy!" yelled KJ.

"Dad?" asked a confused Yusuke.

Sure enough there stood Raizen and Shigure back from the dead, like Yusuke had done so many times before.

"I asked Koenma and his Father a little favor," said Enki with a smile on his face. KJ then ran and gave Shigure a big hug. Yusuke jogged over and hugged Raizen, just not so big.

"I know you were wondering who your date was, KJ," said Enki.

"Thank you," she shouted.

"And now my second announcement, I would like you to put your hands together for a special dance by our guests of honor. Yusuke, Reayn, Kuwabara, Yukina, Kuro, Jin, KJ, Shigure, Hiei, and Mukuro." said Enki. Everyone clapped as the group made their way to the dance floor. The music started and they started dancing. Jin was trying to get Kuro to smile and KJ was practically hugging her dad as they danced.

Once they were done there was a big applause and a lot of hoots and whistles.

"Well, I'm never doing that again," said Kuro.

"Aw, itwasn'tthatbad," said Jin.

"Now you can party!" yelled Kokou and some music started playing.

That night everyone either ate, talked, pouted (Kuro), or danced. There was mingling and everyone wanted to talk to the recently deceased people. Jin was forced to take Kuro back to the temple early because all she did was complain. The others were out pretty long and had fun.

_**THE END**_


End file.
